THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS
by Yurei Katsu
Summary: Being an assassin,Elvira knew better not to trust anyone. But as she joined the Order,she found something worth more than her own life. Friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the THIRD time I'm doing this fanfic,so I'm pretty pissed at myself =w=**

***If you have any fanfic request pls do tell by PM or Review***

* * *

As she came to a halt,she arrived at an empty field. During summer,this very plot of land would be filled with colorful flowers and the smell of nature engulf it. She knelt on the snow and lifted her sleeves. The wires that coil around her arm were caked with blood. Blades were tied to each end of these wires,also coated with warm blood. She uncoil them and drop them on the snow. Again. She killed again. This time it was a rich merchant. But her heart didn't feel guilt. That merchant blackmails a lot of people for his own goods. He deserved that...

Elvira Nightshade lived by only one intention: To kill people who should be killed. In return,she got money from clients. She also had some names spread by meaningless gossips. " Jack the Ripper", " Lambeth Prisoner", " Mary Ann Britland " and some that don't even made sense. The most intriguing part of this assassin is that no one ever caught her. Some assumed she was a girl,some mistaken her for some poor fool and execute them without as much as an audience with the court. In the underground world,she was known as " The Raven" .

She used the snow to wipe the blood off her weapons. Triangular blades with wires tied by the handle. She used to hate the thought of killing people,but when she saw what the world really was,she changed her mind. She rubbed the snow on the wires and blades until they were no traces of blood left. Then she went on to the strips of warm blood on her hands. The blood died the snow light red,standing out in the big sheet of white snow. When she managed to get the dried blood in her fingernails off with the tip of the blade,she kicked some clean some on top of the red pile,covering traces of blood completely. Funny thing was,the weapons glowed a gentle light whenever they are in contact with her. But she never mind. It made it easy to attract her how curiosity kills the cat. Her eyes shone from green to blur to gray when the sun started to emerge. Her eyes weren't consider 'normal' they would change into various eye color depending on the lighting. She hated it yet at the same time grateful to have it. It made her different on every assassination. Her pulled her hood over her jet black hair and started to coil her wires back. She used her wide,long sleeve to hide them and used the cloak tied with the hood to cover her from falling snow. As she turned back towards the town,she didn't notice a particular redhead and a long dark-haired men looking at her.

" Strike~ " LAvi whistled as he stood up from his crouching stance.

" Che. Wait until that blade meets with that mouth of yours. " Kanda said as his eyes trail after the girl. He swore he saw her eye color change.

" Aww,Yuu-chan~ She won't hurt me,right~? " The redhead said cheekily and laughed until he felt a cold blade on his throat,threatening to cut his soft neck.

" NEVER CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME. " Kanda glared at him and forgot their real objective of the mission. He quickly sheathed his sword Mugen and took a while to find the familiar cloak disappear into a street. " Come on,we gotta catch up. "

" Whatever you say~ " Lavi said,rubbing the front of his neck and earned a "Che" before they followed the girl.

As Elvira walked into the market,she noticed some of the hawkers and pedestrians are staring at her,eyeing her as she passed stalls. A bead of sweat rolled down her cheek when she realized she was being watched by every person she sees. Was her eye playing tricks her. But when a child holding a lollipop tugging on her cloak,she looked down at him,her eyes wide glistening a deathly gray.

" Ne,Nee-chan. Can I see your arm. " He said as veins spreaded from his eyes and a menacing smile appeared on his lips. Elvira was too stunned to talk, let alone move, as every person around her transform into monsters,their screams filling the air as scale-like plates cover their bodies,only leaving the head. When she came back to her senses,her mind only said one thing:

**Kill.**

She swung her blades to her front and back,hearing the sound of metal piercing and two low all strength she was able to muster,she spun. The wires react to her movement and brought the two machines towards some others that got hit. More screams were heard when five machines collided as she spun a circle. As the five suddenly exploded into... whatever they were,and retracted her wires before throwing them towards the edge of a building. As more roars erupted,the wires pull themselves and boosted her to the top of the building. And she ran.

" Oh~ She's quite skilled with that thingy-ba-jig~! " Lavi said as he swung his grown hammer at the Level 1s,using his scarf as a gas mask as they erupted. Kanda sliced one Akuma at a time,always making a perfect cut as some of the others flew after the girl,giving up the fight with the two exorcists.

" Oi,Usagi,stop those Level 1s before the girl dies! I'll handle these bastards! "

" If you say so,Yuu-chan~! " Lavi smiled cockily and used the hammer to fly,ignoring the glare that came from the black-haired exorcist.

As she ran as fast as her two feet could carry her,she heard the low-pitch screams from the monsters. It took her all her courage to turn back,only finding the ball-shaped monstrosity hot on her heels. She cursed and she jumped to another building. Whatever these things are,they'll kill her on the spot if they could catch her. She jumped and turned and threw her left blade at the monsters. It hit the one on the left,and it screamed before exploding into a mass of heat and dust. She turned and landed before hearing a voice.

" _Hi Ban: Gouka Kaijin! "_

A sudden shockwave sent her thumbling and skidding against the roof. When she got up there were no monsters. Instead on the spot stood a red headed man with a giant hammer which was smoking at the bottom,the tiles beneath it,charred and crushed. The redhead looked up,and Elvira could see his face. He wore an eyepatch and a bandanna. Judging by his looks,Elvira guessed he was seventeen or eighteen.

" Hello~~~ " he said,waving his hand.

Elvira just stared at him,her hood down,showing her midnight blue hair. " What was that? "

" You mean this? This is Tettsui. I don't really like the name they give it,but who the heck? As long as it's usable. " He said as the hammer shrunk. He walked towards her and held out his hand, " You need help? By the way,I'm Lavi. "

She regarded the hand that held out to her. Either she accept it and live or die being killed by things she does. She accepted the hand.

" Elvira Nightshade. "

" Yeah I know. "

" Yea- What? YOU KNOW? "

" Yeah. "

" You are one of the Bookman Clan,are you? " Elvira said as they ran back to see if Lavi's companion was alright.

" How did you-"

" They were the only ones who knew the Nightshade Clan. We... play a big part in you know. But I hated the war anyway. " She said until she heard an explosion. Without a second thought,they ran as fast as they could and skidded to a stop. On the spot stood Kanda. All those monsters were long gone.

" Oi,Usagi. What're you standing there for? " He asked and averted his eyes towards the pair. Lavi immediately jumped down from the building,followed by Elvira.

" Now back to HQ~~ " LAvi said.

" Wait. " Elvia said but they didn't seem to listen. As they walked,she tried to catch up. And boy,were they fast. She repeated the same words but they kept on talking. Ten she couldn't take it.

" I said WAIT! " she shouted and earned a surprise look from the both of them. " Who are you people? What are they? And why does your sword and hammer glow like mine? " She said,lifting her arm,letting the sleeve fall showing her blade and wires,glowing a gentle light. For once in her assassin years she was asking any questions.

" Che. Usagi,explain it to her. I have no time to talk to weaklings. " At that last word,a flare lit up inside Elvira. Before she even knew it, she was on top of the ponytail man,the sound of metal against metal,her blade inches from his nose. The swordsman had his teeth clenched as he tried to fend of the blade. Th girl was stronger than he'd thought.

" Oi! Calm down,Elvira! " Lavi said as he pulled her off of Kanda.

" Call me weak,and I will have your head. " Elvira muttered,causing Lavi to shudder as she bat his hand away.

" Calm down now! We can have this sort though if we all just sit down and talk! " Lavi panicked and switched between the two black-haired's,constantly patting them to calm down.

" Che. If we sit down the train would be long gone. " Kanda said as he shoved Lavi,ignoring him as he fell to the ground and walked. Elvira glared at him and clenched her teeth. She walked towards Lavi and pulled him to his feet.

" Sorry about that. I'm not used to interacting to people... " she said as he stood up and dusted himself. Somehow this man made her feel like there's no worry in the world. Of course that was never true.

" Nah. Yuu's always like that. " He said and walked behind him with Elvira. She put her hood back,so the light doesn't bend the colors of her eye,showing the real color of her pupils. Misty gray.

" Yuu? "

" His first name. " He said and whispered so only she could hear " But don't call him that unless you have a death wish. "

" That means you have one then. " She replied dryly.

" Of course not! It's fun seeing him react. " he smiled sheepishly.

As they walked in the pavement,Elvira noticed something wrong.

" Something's wrong with this town. " Elvira said,grabbing the blades that are hidden in her belt holsters. She didn't really use them but considering the possibility the only two people that she ever talk that much to,she lowered her guard.

The two activated what they called " Innocence. " But Elvira didn't need to shout any stupid commands. Her blades just listened to its master's movements and thoughts.

As the trio slowly make it towards the edge of town,Elvira's eyes snapped from side to side. Then she saw a purple flash.

" 11 o clock! Dodge! " she shouted and rolled down to the ground,she could hear the bullet zipped past her ear. As she hear the explosion,she knew what she must do. She extended the wire and felt the tug,meaning it was secured to the edge of a roof. With a pull,the wire pulled her up,the wind blowing in her ears.

" Akuma. " she muttered,her eyes shining misty gray. As her feet landed,she swirled,extending the wires as they cut through the Akumas that floated to follow her. Knowing of their abilities,she could kill them without being scared out of her life. She pounced at one,the Akuma beside it ready to shoot. But as its bullet strted to shoot towards her,she jumped to another,and another,causing chains of exploding Akumas. When she landed,she threw her blades at one,the blade cutting right through it. With a pull,the wire went from the exploding Akuma to the other side,where it hit another. Her eyes were now the color of blood. The color of her bloodlust. She forgot to look back and saw barrels of guns pointing at the back of her head. Before she could even think of a will,it was sliced in half.

" Che. Concentrate on all sides,would you? " He said as their backs joined,they were surrounded by horde of them.

" Hmph. What about eyepatch? "

" He can handle himself. "

" One... Two... Now! " she said and they used each other's backs as a boosting pad. Elvira crossed her arms and threw the blades,hitting two Akumas at once,she swirled around and hit another two,pulling them sideways before they detonate,causing some o let off a small chain link as the explosion erupted. She caught a glance of Kanda,muttering something as two of his fingers slid on the sword. Insect-like creatures bit at every Akuma its sharp jaw could find,instantly blasting them to bits. Elvira pulled and grabbed her blades,running to one with panther-like speed and stabbing it with both of them. She then pushed her legs,jumping and pulling the wires as it erupt into flames. She'd enjoyed this. She enjoys killing all these things down,ignoring the fact that she was releasing poor souls. Blood lust came over her. Her face was like a doll was she killed every Akuma she sees. In a few minutes,she was standing amongst pieces of Akuma that survived the explosion,her hair hiding her maniacal eyes as she breathed deeply.

" Usagi's over there. Let's go. " Kanda said,snapping her back to reality.

" Ne,Kanda... "

" Hm? "

" Should we kill every single one there is in here? "

" Yeah but that's probably all of them. " she looked up,her eyes dark as the night sky.

" How many did you two kill? "

" 94 in total. "

" I killed 43. There should be more. The mayor,his daughter,his family. "

" They were located to a safer place. "

" Is that so... " she muttered and her knees started to buckled. As her knees dropped to the floor,she put her hand on her forehead,the other trembling on the floor as she struggle to keep her conscious.

" Oi. You alright? " She could hear Kanda's voice nearing her. But the throbbing pain of her head was too much to bear.

" My head... hurts... A ... aaah! " She screamed,both of hands clawing vigorously on her skull. She felt two hands on her shoulder and a muffled scream. But the sound that boomed in her head was taking away her conscious

_El-chan! Come on and eat before the food gets cold!_

The sound of a person she never knew yet made her feel like she'd known him for years. She couldnt hear or see as the sound was so life like and her eyes were screw shut. In a second, the hold of her hands weakening together with her conscious. Before she slipped from reality,she saw a speck of red and black dance in the blue sky.

Then everything went dark.

* * *

**Finally! Woohoo! Pls review and if you have request for a fanfic,pls say so! **

**With love,**

_**Yurei~**_


	2. Chapter 2

She stood in a field full of flowers,playing with a little girl. Yet she didn't know who she was. Somehow her face was shadowed. She was seven by the looks.

" Come on, El-chan!"

" *pant* Wait up,_!"

Even her name was shadowed?

" Oi,_,El-chan! Lunch's here!"

" Yes,Uncle!" the girl shouted and she grabbed her hand. "Come on!"

"Y-Yeah!"

Her eyes squinted and open slightly. A dream... then she noticed Kanda sleeping. Elvira remembered having a throbbing headache after they defeated the Akuma. Then she fainted...She felt her head on something and her body felt warm. When she looked up,she saw that it was Lavi,mumbling slightly. Her face burned chalk pink as she noticed there was a blanket on the both of them. When that eyepatched idiot wakes up,she will kill him. But deep in her heart,she felt grateful. She looked around and saw that they were in a train. She looked out and saw trees,passing them in an instant. She quietly lifted the blanket and left them as she walked out of the cabin. How did they manage to get first class?

" Ah,Miss Elvira. "

She was startled when he saw a man who was wearing a hood and a big box-like bag,reading a book. Who was she?

" Hello. "

" Don't worry. I'm not a threat. I am the Finder assigned for Mr. Lavi and Mr. Kanda. Call me Lilian. "

" Finder? "

" Ah,yes. You probably don't really understand,do you? Sit down. I'll tell you. " she smiled and patted the spot on the floor. When Elvira sat down,Lilian explained everything for her. The Black Order,The Noah Clan,Innocence,the mission of exorcists,Finders and Akumas.

" That means Akumas were... "Elvira mumbled,shocked.

" Weapons made by sorrow and despair. When a person fall to despair,The Millennium Earl will take advantage of them and tricked them into calling the dead into a skeleton like structure,the birth of an Akuma,you can say. When that happens,they will kill the host and use their body and a disguise. But when they are killed,their soul will be free instead of leveling up. "

" ... " Elvira stayed silent for a while and then spoke " Lilian-san,can you tell Kanda and Lavi that I will be getting some fresh air? "

" Sure but hurry. The next station is one and a half hour away. " Lilian said before she thanked her and walked down the corridor.

" Weapons of despair of sorrow... this world is horribly revolting. " she said and opened the door to another cabin,invite by the sight of three men,wearing hobo clothing playing poker.

" Move it,girlie. This is a game for men. You have no place here. " one of them said,earning a tick mark on her forehead.

" Hmph. You wanna bet? " Elvira scoffed,crossing her arms.

" Ho? You wanna bet with us? " the one wearing thick glasses asked.

" Why not? I have 100€ right here. " she said,taking out a bag of coins and shaking them,the sound of clashing coins echoing the empty cabin.

" Heh. Sure. Have a seat then. " the third one smirked and Elvira plopped down on the floor. She made sure the blades were in her belt holster under her cape so only the ribbon like wires coil her arms.

" What's with the arm decoration? "

" It's a ... special gift. From my late mother. " she lied. In truth,she never knew any 'family' . She was just taken in by some thugs and learn end how to kill.

" Oh. Then let's start. " all of them smirked in unison. This game will be a piece of cake,or so they thought. The man with thick glasses handed Elvira the stack of cards. " Do the honors. " he said,a cigarette in his mouth.

As she shuffled with great speed,the trio didn't realized that all royal flush cards were all secretly slipped into her sleeve.

In five minutes,they were utterly defeated. And stripped to the underwear. Elvira pouted,amused that they're not admitting defeat and rather be naked than admitting to a girl. When the train stopped,not hers though,the men panicked. The masked boy sitting beside them,a blonde 10 year old,watched with neutral eyes as they went off the train,their backs arched with cold. When she saw them through the window,she gave in.

" Oi! " she shouted and when they turned,she threw their clothes and one of their scarves wrapped with half of the money she has.

" Why're you giving us- " the first one asked when he unwrapped the scarf.

" Merry Christmas. Now put on those clothes! You wanna die in this snow? " she said as the train moved away from the station. She sighed and used two of her fingers and lightly touched her forehead,shaking her head. To think that going with those two idiots actually made her KIND. But those four reminded her of her eleven year old self. Before she was trained as an assassin. She went everywhere,her stomach growling,to work so she could feed herself. As she turned back and opened the cabin door,a panicked Lavi ran past her,turned and grabbed the back of her shoulders,screaming.

" Elvira-chan! Save me! " he shouted as Kanda,his hair braided,his face drawn with a marker pen and holding his usheathed sword, Mugēn,ran towards her.

" IDIOT USAGI! YOU'RE DEAD! " Even if Kanda was mad as hell,Elvira couldn't help but laugh,quickly covering her mouth in surprise. Did she just-

" You finally smiled! " Lavi said happily,ignoring the danger who was also staring at her.

" No I didn't. " she said,a light blush on her cheeks. When was the last time she actually smiled? She don't remember. Lavi poked at her cheeks playfully.

" Yes you did~ Don't lie,Elvira-chan. "

A tick mark appeared on Elvira as she stepped to the side,surprising and confusing Lavi.

" Do the honor of killing him. " she scoffed at Kanda,crossing her arms and using her thumb to point at Lavi.

" Eh... eh... eh... " Lavi sweated buckets and a demonic sneer came from Kanda.

" Don't mind if I do... " he said,comical blood lust etching his tone. Lavi screamed and ran as Kanda pursued him,the whole train filled with his scream.

" You do enjoy being with them. " Lilian said,smiling at Elvira acknowledgely.

" I've never showed as much as emotions before. They're changing me. "

" Friendship is a strong thing. They change you for the better. Treasure them, Ms. Elvira. " she smiled as the both of them went to calm the swordsman and eyepatched idiot.

Soon they were sitting back at their cabin,a beaten to a bloody pulp Lavi and a pissed Kanda,wiping the marker pen off his face as Elvira unbraided his hair.

" Che. Idiot usagi used permanent ink! " Kanda said, showing his smudged face. Elvira sighed in pity and scurried through her belt pouch,taking out a bottle of clear liquid. She took the cloth from Kanda and poured some of the content onto it and wiped Kanda's left cheek,the ink completely gone with one wipe.

" Here. Alcohol can remove it better than water. " she said dryly as he wiped everything single marker pen mark from his face.

After a series of boats,trains,inter-switching trains,carriages and walking,they finally arrived to the front of the Black Order through an underground tunnel.

" Gatekeeper! "

" Yes? "

" Scan the girl. She's going to Komui's office so hurry up. " Kanda said as two blinding lights hit Elvira,causing her to cover her eyes.

" X Ray complete. No sign of Akuma. You may enter. " he said as one of the gates on his side opened. The trio walked in and were welcomed by a girl with greenish black hair tied into two pigtails.

" Hello,I'm Lenalee! You must be the new exorcist! Follow me please. " she said cheerfully as Kanda went the other way.

" Oi Yuu! You have to make a report you know !"

" You do it,Bookman. Next time you say my first name or play with my hair,I will shave off your brows. " he said before walking away,sending a shiver down Lavi's spine.

" Don't worry. He's always like that. " she smiled as they walked down the corridor. Lenalee gave her a little tour to Elvira before a man taller than Elvira,with purplish black hair that swiped up at the end,wearing a beret and a white coat with the cross on,and slippers,smiled at the trio.

" Hello,Lavi. I take that your mission's successful?" he asked. Elvira guessed that he was the director of the Order.

" Yeah. The whole town of Akumas were demolished and we got the new exorcist! Her name's Elvira Nightshade. " he smiled cheekily.

" Good. Remember to do that report. " He said before Lavi walked off,waving goodbye to Elvira.

" This is my brother and head director of the European Branch,Komui. " Lenalee said

and got hugged by Komui.

" Aww,Lenalee-chan! You helped introduce myself! I feel so happy~! "

" Ahem. Brother... " Lenalee said,a blush on her cheeks. Boy was Komui a sister complex. But right after that,Komui changed his personality to 'director' mode.

" Yes. Elvira-san,follow me please. " he said and walked off. Elvira followed him after Lenalee told her.

" Good luck. "

" For? "

" You'll know. " she said and walked the opposite direction.

" I believe the two of them explained to you about the Order?"

" Yeah. "

They were on somekind of underground elevator. When they stopped,the stepped on a platform. Elvira walked forward to the edge and couldn't see one feet beyond her. She turned towards Komui,who surprisingly got a clipboard and a cup of coffee,the mug having a cute bunny on it.

" Oi,Komui. What this- " she froze when she felt tentacle like hands grabbing her under the arms and her ankles.

" Don't worry! She won't hurt you! " Komui shouted cheerfully as he sipped his coffee.

" She?! Who's- " she froze again when she got turned around. In front of her was the face of a woman,half covered and glowing,seemingly looking at her. Despite her monstrous size,Elvira didn't feel any threatening aura on her. Instead she felt gentleness. Her forehead touched her

and she said something. Numbers..

"20%... 57%... 84%... 87% synchro rate... " she mumbled softly before setting her down.

" 87%... not bad... " Komui said as he jolted something down his clipboard.

" This is Hevlaska. She's also an exorcist. She stores all those Innocence that has yet find their accommodater. " he explained as the huge woman made a movement that looked like a bow.

" I... apologies if... I scared... you... " she said slowly.

" Ah,yes. She speaks quite slowly but she's good at fortune. Actually we never had a wrong one. " Komui said.

" Nice to meet you. I am Elvira Nightshade. "

" Elvira Nightshade... Komui... "

"Yes?" He asked,taking another sip of his coffee.

" This girl... has a strange past and future... she will... be the dominator... of fate... "

" Dominator of fate? Can you say more? " Komui asked as Elvira looked up at her as she replied " I ... cannot foretell... "

" OK. Elvira,please follow me to the science division so you can get your uniform and I will introduce you to the scientist. " He said and stopped onto the elevator.

" Scientist? "

" They investigate more about Innocence and sometimes make weapons out of them. Lavi's hammer is one of them. "

" Oh. " she said and turned to Hevlaska " Thank you. Hevlaska. I hope to see you again. " she swore she saw a faint smile as the elevator.

" Dominator of fate... sounds scary. " she said as she propped her elbow on the railing, her hand on her chin. "

" Those are sometimes the role you and your Innocence play. We also have a boy the same age as you. Allen Walker and Hevlaska said he was the Destroyer of Time. "

" Are ALL of the prophecies all that gloomy? "

" Well this is war... "

"Tūshe. " she said and they arrived back where they started. Elvira followed him and arrived at a oak carved door. When Komui opened it,Elvira could smell the scent of torture. Almost everyone one of the scientist there were buried in books and files,eyebags hanging from the bottom of their eyes.

" Reever! Johnny! Come meet the new exorcist! " Komui shouted,causing some of the scientist to snapped from their should-be-deserved nap and work. A blonde man with spiky and another with glasses similar to the man he met in the train and headphones pulling back his puffy hair came striding in,complaining that they're sleep depraved.

" I'm Squad Leader Reever. Nice to meet you. " He said when he saw her,his moody personality switched. The puffy haired one named Johnny also did the same.

" I'm Elvira Nightshade. Nice to meet you. "

" So your Innocence? "

" Ah. Yes. " She said and removed the blades from her belt holsters,the wire still intact to the handle. She uncoiled the wire and handed them to Reever.

" Hmm... Yes. Quite interesting actually. " He said and Komui swiped it from his hands " Some modifications are needed though. " he smiled as he flipped the blades continuosly.

" I'm going to make your uniform. You have any request in them? "

" Erm... long and wide sleeves should do it. And I'd like it long like Kanda's please. "

" Hmm... OK. You usually kick or punch? "

" If I don't use my blades... Kick,I suppose. "

" OK... " Johny said as he sketched something out. It was the sketch of her uniform. At a first glance,it was like Lenalee's. But the sleeves were longer and wider than her arm,similar to the ones she's wearing,with a holster for her blades at the belt. There were two strips of white cloth hanging from the shoulder blades,and the uniform ended to a bit under the knees. A short leather-looking skirt ended at her upper thighs(note: It's like Alice's in Pandora Hearts). The boots had two straps on them and ended below her knees. Elvira's eyes glistened with awe when she saw it.

" You like it? " Johnny asked,worried at her open-mouth expression. Was the sleeves too wide? Were the boots two high?

" Love it. Thank you,Johnny. " She said as she stared at the design. It might be the most beautiful drawing of a uniform she'd seen.

" Thanks. " Johnny smiled and rub the back of his head. Elvira handed him back the sketch and thanked him again before following Komui. When they arrived at some kind of Examination Lab. It was a room with cabinets on the right and both sides of the door. An examination table with a white blanket-like cloth sat in the middle of the room,with two chairs on either side of it. Another table with a chair sat facing the wall. Probably for office use. Komui beckoned Elvira to sit down,and she did,as he put the blades on the table.

" Can you activate your Innocence? "

" Sure. " She said and looked at the blades,muttering a command in her head. The blades instantly flared up in green light.

" How do you do that without speaking? "

" I use my head. Strangely I've been able to do that from the start. " She said,using a finger to poke her temple.

" From the start? "

" Yea. When I was 8,which was when I 'started' my life,these blades are the only things that maintain my life. " Elvira said,deep in thought.

" Start your life? " Komui said,scurrying in his cabinets.

" I have no memories from before I was 8. " she replied and sawKomui with a handful of deadly weapons. He dropped them on the end of the table and took out a drill... with a tinier drill at the end. When he was about to let that thing to drill through her blades,Elvira quickly swiped them from the table,hugging them as if they were her dear life.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU WANT THEM TO BREAK?! " she shouted comically. She hadn't even notice that her silent,straight to the point self,was slipping and replaced by 'normality',showing more emotions.

" Modifications,of course. " He said,removing the goggles that were worn over his glasses. Elvira sweat-dropped when she found out that his glasses were still on.

" By destroying them? " she asked,suspicious.

" Don't worry! I did the same with almost all of them! " He said happily. Elvira sweat-dropped again. But she trusted him. She put the blades above the table,still glowing in green light, and sighed " Break them and I'll kick your head off. " she said and glared at him. But the glare wasn't angry or menacing. It was annoyance.

" Hehe! Of course not. " He said laughing,and the drill made sparks at the blades. Elvira had to close her eyes with both her hands so she wouldn't panic and kill off Komui. " You can open your eyes now. " He said and she opened them slowly,scared for what she's going to see. But what she saw struck her with awe. The blades were now sleeker,with somekind of swirly patterns on them. When she picked up the wires,she pulled them and they were more stretchable. When she coiled them,they glowed lightly. She held the blades and looked at them as if they belonged in a museum rather than being used to kill Akumas.

" What with the swirly patterns? " She asked as she attached them to the belt holsters on either sides of her belt.

" With it,your blades with go smoothly even if there's wind. If its a side wind,the swirls will just lead them off in another direction. "

" You really are smart. By the way,what was with the science division? "

" They never really get their work done. It never ends. "

" And aren't you suppose to work? " Elvira said dryly,pointing a finger at him. She could see beads of sweat form on his face.

" Yes,but I have to bring you to your room,first ahaha! " He said and fake-laughed.

" Mmhmm. Maybe I could help out sometimes. I was the assistant of a old man scientist before,and I know the feel of not sleeping. " She said and followed Komui to the top floor. The place was like a maze. But with her memory,Elvira managed to remember where what was. The canteen,the training room,the zen garden(why was it there anyway? ),Komui's office,the science division's 'torture room' and finally her room. Her room had a number '6' on it.

" This is your room. You can decorate it all you like. Johnny probably had the uniform done. You have three of them in your closet. If you want to wash them,we have a washing room. " He added " Now to find Lenalee-chan~! "

" Work,idiot director. " Elvira smirked,sending a shock wave towards Komui.

" But I don't wanna! "

" Or I'll tell Lenalee~ " she joked. Even if it was one,it hit Komui pretty badly.

" No! I'll go,I'll go! " He said and sulked as he made his way back to his office. Elvira silently smiled and entered her room. There sat a carved and waxed oak closet,a bed,a door leading to her bathroom,which have some towels,soap,toothbrush and all that there,a window opposite to the door,with yellow curtains drawn neatly,and locked,and a big poster with a hooded person,with somekind of river with people,scenes and somehow it resembles her. Her memories were somehow taken out. At the end of the river there were a family,following by a gray downpour,the hooded person standing on a few graves. She touched the poster ironically.

" Black Order. Time for a new life. " she smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

As she took out everything from her domplet onto the bed. It was just a big piece of cloth wrapping some of her stuff. There were the bag of 50£,extra wires,the piece of metal she uses to smoothen the edges of her blades,a few jewels she got from her client when she killed the merchant and a pendant. The pendant was the only thing that gave her a clue of who she was. When she woke up,she didn't remember a single thing. Only her name,her clan's infiltration with the Bookmen and age. When she opened the pendant,two tiny photos were on both sides of the pendant. Her with a man with a top hat and a lazy smile,yet happy at the same time; and her again with a little girl and a man, maybe 18 or 19,carrying her by the shoulder. She was maybe 5 or 6 by the looks of it. She looked so innocent... Suddenly,a memory on the train struck her. The guy with the thick rimmed glasses. He looked vaguely familiar with the man in the black and white photo. Impossible. She thought as she slapped her cheeks lightly with both her hands. She must be too tired. Then her stomach growled. Tired and hungry. She went to the bathroom and took the first warm and clean bath she ever had. In the past she just went to any river in the forest and soak in there for less than twenty seconds. When she changed into her uniform and looked at herself at the mirror,she couldn't recognize the person in front of her. Under the layer of dust,dirt and whatever there was,her porcelain skin was flawless. She touched her right forehead,where her desk hair hid the scar she never knew where was it from,was seemingly invisible against the pale skin. Her hair and eyes stood strikingly against them. Her hair was fresher as the oil that caked it was washed away,her hair flowing lightly and shining with life. She'd stated at the reflection and knitted her eyebrows. She didn't believe that it was her. But it was. She found out that even if Johnny didn't measure her,her uniform was a perfect fit. Her stomach called for her and she opened the door. What she didn't expect was a finger tapping on it.

" Ow! " she said and use her fingers to massage it.

" Sorry! " it was Lenalee.

" Lenalee-san? " Elvira said and looked at her. She was staring at her,her mouth pouting. " Erm... is everything alright? "

" Oh! I just can't recognize you! You look very pretty! " she smiled.

" Even I can't recognize myself. Never thought dust and oil could hide this much. " she said and adjusted the now flat,ribbon-like wires into a pattern(note:you can say its like. morgiana's from magi). Her belts tested on the belt holsters on the either side of her belt. Surprisingly,they also fit properly.

" You wanna eat? We could go to te canteen together! "

" Famished. Ok. Erm... do I have to bring any money? "

" Money? Oh no. " she laughed,"our food here's free. "

"Free? " she said and locked her door,slipping the key into her pocket as they made their way to the canteen.

" Yeah! You'll love the things our cook,Jeryy,makes. "

" I'm already loving it as long as he could cook. " she said,making Lenalee laugh.

" So how do you think of the Order? You liking it here? "

" Pretty much. Especially Hevlaska-san. "

" You're not afraid of her? "

" Why would I? She's not mean or cruel or anything. She's kind of... shy and gentle in a way. "

" She is but she would feel lonely if it wasn't for nii-san(note:it means big brother). "

" I won't mind visiting her. Actually, I wonder if I could help with the science division. I think their work's never done because of the mess there. "

" You want to help? That'll be great but how would you help the science division?"

" I'm not only strong. " Elvira winked. Lenalee made her feel more comfortable," I used to help a scientist. So I might be able to help. "

" Really? That's great! You can help with me! "

" Sure. "

" Oh! We're here! " she said happily as she led Elvira through the canteen. On the counter was a dark-skinned man,Elvira wasn't really sure,wearing sunglasses and had two braids on his pink hair.

" Ah,Lenalee-chan~! Who's the new girl~? " he asked with a girlish tone.

" This is Elvira. Elvira,this is our head chef,Jeryy. "

" Nice to meet you. " Elvira said and bowed slightly.

" Oh,how polite! Tell me what you want,Elvira-chan,and I'll have it up in a minute~ " he said,waving his spatula.

" Erm... I'm not really sure... I've never actually eat anything other than stale bread and water... " she said and got a very shocked Jeryy,his hand on his O-shaped mouth.

" Oh my! Don't worry,sweetheart, I'll give you my best! " He said before running into the kitchen.

" Were you serious with the bread and water diet?" Lenalee said,shock also plastered on her face.

" Yeah. Life wasn't easy. I had to starve for three dates straight without food until I have another victim... "

" Victim? " Lenalee asked and Jeryy came running back again. He gave Lenalee a plate of fried black chinese noodles and tea. Then his sunglasses shone at Elvira,making her had her shoulders straight in surprise.

" Here you go! Fried rice with eggs,shredded onions,spinach and prawns with special free tea and dessert,a serving of my special caramelized dango! "

" Gee thanks but I don't think I can eat- " she said until Jeryy waved a finger in front of her face.

" You are too skinny,young lady! Now go and eat to your hearts content! Shoo! " he said and pushed Lenalee and her away.

" You're lucky. Not everyone gets to eat Jeryy's caramelized dango. "

" I don't even know what he said. What's spinach and prawns and dangos? "

"Ufu. I'll explain on the way to the table. " Lenalee said and pointed to the green vegetables and seafood,then explaining what was a dango.

" Oh... Jeryy must be very god at cooking then. "

" Of course! His food never taste bad! " she said and sat on a table,Elvira sitting across of her.

Lenalee laughed when she saw Elvira's eyes shone in surprise when she had her first bite on the rice. She ate her noodles and watched as a blush of enjoyment spread on Elvira's cheeks when she savory every bite of the rice. She looked like a child enjoying cotton candy.

" You never really tasted good food have you? " she asked worriedly. Any person in this world should deserve more than stale bread and water.

" Nope. " she said and handed one of the two dangos to Lenalee,the other in her mouth.

" No thanks. Jeryy gave it to you. "

" Eat it. It's sweet and chewy. " she said as she chewed one of the dangos,her eye glistening blue with demand. Lenalee couldn't help but sigh and took the dango.

" So what's with the 'victim' thing? "

" ... " Elvira stayed silent before speaking again," You promise not to tell anyone? "

" Sure. "

Elvira swallowed down the last dango," I was an assassin... "

" A... Assassin? "

" I don't kill innocent people! " she waved her hands, " I only kill people who are greedy and cruel like landlords who overtax their people,prostitudes,and merchant who blackmail people for their own gain. "

" Have you ever thought of their families? "

" Their... " Elvira stared silently at her empty plate.

" They have families. And if they die,they might fall into despair and be tricked by the Millennium Earl. "

" I know that... that's why I didn't want anyone to know... I'm sorry..." she muttered,tears threatening to flow out of her eyes. She heard a heavy sigh.

" It's alright. You know your mistake and that's what matters. " she looked up and saw a sadly smiling Lenalee.

She wiped her tears off," Yeah. "

" I have to go now. Enjoy you tea. " she said and started to leave before turning back towards Elvira. " Oh and Elvira-chan. I heard you can kick. We should train someday. " she smiled before running towards the exit. Elvira quietly sipped her tea,which was in fact quite delicious despite the slight bitterness,until she heard a shout.

" WHAT?! I dare you to say that again! " It was a Finder. He was shouting at a familiar ponytailed man. Kanda.

" C'mon,Bozu. Take it easy. " another Finder said,putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You people are such annoyance." Kanda said, "I'm minding my own buisness attempting to enjoy a nice meal before I leave on my next assignment and all I hear behind me is whinning."

"You bastard! You like disrespecting men who have fallen in the line of duty?" Bozu asked him furiously.

"We risk our life for your kind everyday and yet, you have the nerve to sit there, and judge me for simply honoring a great finder. You smug little, son of a bitch!" Bozu said and one of my eyebrows rose as he swung his fist towards Kanda.

That was a cheap shot,considering Kanda was sitting and his back was facing the guy. But somehow he got his hand on his throat,a sneer on his mouth. To think he was as strong as to lift a guy twice his size off his feet,even with one hand on his throat.

Elvira whistled silently and she kept watching as he began to speak about how finders are only able to assist us and how they failed to become exorcists. He shouldn't have been so rude towards them.

"If you're afraid of dying, then I suggest you leave. Got it?" Kanda shouted and with that all the surrounding Finders ran at him, ready to beat him to a pulp,which she highly doubt. Suddenly, a snow-white haired kid with the weirdest hand and face scar in the world appeared,his blood crimson hand gripping of Kanda's wrist tightly.

"Stop it now. I don't mean to get involved, but I'm not going to stand by and let this happen. We're all on the same side." He said. The kid must be suicidal or amazingly idiotic.

"Why don't you just walk away, short stack." Kanda told him.

"Short stack? The name's Allen." Allen told him. So he was the so called 'Destroyer of Time'.

"Heh, sorry, but you're going to have too survive at least a month before I make note of your name. The turn over rate is high, especially with these guys. Sadly they drop like flies." Kanda told him.

I noticed Kanda had let Bozu go. Allen must had tighten his grip or something.

"You really need to learn to watch your mouth." Allen told him.

"And you need to keep that cursed hand off of me." Kanda told him and Allen let go.

"You'll be dead with in a year. Trust me, you're weak." Kanda told him. I stood up. I was tired of all this drama. That was when Reever and Lenalee came.

" Oi! Allen! Kanda! Komui has a mission for the both of you! "Reever chose the ultimately wrong time to say the news that these two are having a mission TOGETHER.

" Elvira-chan! Lets train later! " Lenalee smiled,clearly not noticing the aura of the two as they walked from the cafeteria to Komui's office.

" Sure. " Elvira said as she walked with Lenalee and Reever behind the two 'demons'.

" You wanna fight in training gear or our uniform? I could get Johnny to see out a training uniform but it might take some time. "

" Nah. But if Johnny could,I wouldn't mind. "

" You have any other clothes other than your uniform?"

" No... why? " I saw Lenalee shake her head. What's with her?

" I'll have to get Johnny sew you a training gear and a dress when you go out without missions. "

" Anything but a dress. I'd rather wear a simple tunic and pants than a dress. And I think Johnny has other things to do right? "

Reever finally spoke," don't worry. That guy loves sewing more than anything. He'll be more than happy to see more clothes for you. " he smirked.

" Really? The. I wouldn't mind more clothes in my closet. "

When we arrived at Komui's office,he was asleep in his table,his hand on his bunny mug. I facepalmed and sighed.

When Reever went to him and whispered that Lenalee was going to get married,he woke up instantly and hugged Lenalee,crying of why he did it without telling him. I winced as Lenalee hit him with he clipboard.

"So we are running low on time, so as soon as you two are brief you must leave ASAP." Komui told Kanda and Allen.

The two did not like hearing that they were going to be doing a mission together. Good timing,Komui. I thought.

"My dicision still stands." Komui said as he pulled a map down and began to tell Allen and Kanda about a fragment of innoncence being discovered in Southen Italy. However we had gotten word that a Akuma was wanting it.

"Good luck to you." Komui told Kanda and Allen.

I walked out of the room with Lenalee after Komui gave me a long lecture on how I shouldn't harm his dear sister or I'd be dead if it happens.

Lenalee told me that Johnny had long made her a training gear,saying that it was in her room together with hers. So Elvira went to Lenalee's room and changed. Lenalee's room was slightly more different than hers. The table had a tea set on it and the curtains were in a different color,yellow strings tying them back. Her bed had a panda and a doll of Komui on it. When Elvira pointed it out Lenalee said that her brother wanted her to think of him everyday.

" Sister complex... " she mumbled.

" Hmm? Did you say something?"

" Nothing. " she immediately answered.

When they arrived at the training room,Elvira was thankful for her training uniform. They were a tight sleeveless shirt,covering the half of her neck. A white sash was tied at her hip and she wore short tights that ended just above her thighs. She tied her hair back and beckoned Lenalee to make the first move. As she jumped and kicked down,Elvira sidestepped

and swung her leg. Lenalee managed to jump and back flipped a few times,her fingers lightly touching the floor as she got up. Elvira ran,jump and kicked to the side. Lenalee ducked and grabbed Elvira's sash,pulling her to the other side. But her hold was weak. Elvira just stepped on the floor and pounced at her,her leg high above her head,Lenalee stepped to the left and Elvira did her trick. She quickly folded her leg and shot out her other leg. Lenalee used her arms to defend against the attack but yelp as she skidded the wooden floor. Elvira immediately stopped and ran to Lenalee.

" Are you alright? I'm so sorry! " she apologized and Lenalee laughed as she got up.

" That's quite a fight. You're quiet strong,Elvira-chan. I guessed I have to train more. I can't keep relying in my Dark Boots. If the Akuma were to destroy it,I'd be dead in an instance. "

" Eh? Lenalee-san's an exorcist? " Elvira said on thought she was just Komui's personal assistant.

" Of course! My innocent is an equipment-type just like yours and many others here. Remember Allen? "

" The white-haired one?"

" Yea. His left hand is a parasite type. It's rare to have them here and due to taking energy from the host much more than equipment type,they have the biggest appetite. " she said.

" No wonder I saw him taking a tray of food... " Elvira sweat dropped," Should we go help the science division? "

" You go on ahead. My door's unlocked so you can get your uniform. I wanna start training for a while. "

" OK thx. "

" No problem" Lenalee said before getting a few dummies.

And so Elvira headed towards her room,eager to what the science division are researching.

* * *

***For those who r confused,Elvira has a double personality.**

**PS: I might go for a Lavi/OC pairing~ In future chapters**


	4. Chapter 4

After taking a bath in Lenalee's place,Elvira changed into her uniform. Whilst changing,she saw a picture on a nightstand beside the table.

She picked it up and saw that it was Lenalee,as a child,with a younger,not too insane looking Komui. She smiled and set them down. To think someone that experienced so much pain coul smile so happily. Lenalee told her her story when they were on their way to the training grounds. A man by the name of Leverier forced her to be synchronized by one of Hevlaska's Innocence,forcing it into her body. She's been in so much pain that time she was practically lifeless until Komui joined the Order.

Elvira wore her black undershirt before tucking in her uniform. When she was done,she went to the science division. Lenalee told her to leave her clothes there since she's going to have them washed with hers,so she folded them neatly and put them on the edge of her bed.

When Elvira went to Komui's office,a bead of sweat was made as she saw that the room's condition worsen. Papers were scattered everywhere and piled just about everywhere and Komui was sleeping. She tried to shake him awake but he insisted on staying asleep. Then she remembered Reever's trick.

" Oi,Komui. "

" ... "

" Lenalee's getting married. " she whispered and when Komui instantly awake,his glasses fell. Oh shit.

" LENALEEEEEE! " he said and thought Elvira was his dear sister,and ran and tried to tackle hug here. Elvira brought her foot up and Komui's face hit flat on the bottom of his boot.

" UWAAH!LENALEE-CHAN WHY'D YOU DO THAT?"Komui cried and rolled around the floor. Rolling her eyes, Elvira went over his desk and picked up the glasses and handed them to the sobbing head director.

" I'm not Lenalee you sister complex! " she said as he put his glasses back on.

" Sister complex?! I'm just looking out for her! Where is she?!"

" She's training. And you should look out to yourself first. Look at this mess! "

" Yeah yeah. I you don't mind I'm going to find Lenalee. "

Elvira pulled Komui by the back of his collar.

" You're finishing all these first. " she glared at him and dragged him to his chair.

" But- "

Elvira cut in," You want Lenalee to find out about your robot machine? " she smiled evilly. She'd seen a few of those things whilst randomly going into the facilities. She saw Komui panic and smiled as she went to the papers on the floor.

" What are all these? " she asked. They have to be categorized and not by just ' paper ' .

" Mission files, signature needed documents,bills,weapon blueprints and exorcist personal info. "

" Ok... and all those on your table... "

" They just can't get enough of my signature... " he sweat dropped as he signed them one by one. Elvira piled and categorized the papers in five neat piles. She got a bunch of brown files used to put in the the things one by one. In thirty minutes,the room was paper clean and files were put into their respective drawers. Finished missions had to be chopped by Komui and bills... well they were left for someone else to do...

" You don't do your own bills? "

" I'm not good with numbers. "

" And you build that many robots? I'm impressed. " Elvira said as she stacked the signed documents.

" ARGH... " Komui suddenly collapsed on the table," I can't take it anymore... I want coffee... "

" I thought that mug keeps refilling the stuff. " Elvira said and tapped violently at the counting machine. Guess being an accountant for two months have paid off somehow. She slapped the last number onto Komui's table.

" Here. " she said and found him asleep again, " REALLY?! " she freaked out by the short 2 minutes taken for this guy to fall asleep again. But then again,he did signed almost all the documents. He huffed and smirked.

" You did good,Komui. I'll tell Lenalee that. " she said before put the bill file into the folder. Time to help the science division. When she went in,she suspected if everyone here relied on coffee to live. Everyone,even Reever,was asleep,their faces on their tables.

Elvira suppressed a laugh and went to Johnny,whose face was plastered on his half written paper. She shook his shoulder.

" Johnny. Johnny. "

" Coffee... " was all he managed to mumbled before he snored. Wlvira sweat dropped and heard the cream of a door. It was Lenalee.

" Lenalee-chan!" she whispered as Lenalee winked and put a finger on her lips as she tip toed towards her.

" Everyone seems to live in coffee land... " she whispered quietly and saw that Lenalee had two big glass mugs of coffee in her hands.

" Let's give everyone a surprise. By the way,thanks for helping nii-san. " she said and set the coffee on the table beside Reever.

After explaining all the documents,references,where they should be and who is responsible of signing,researching or putting them in the shredding machine,they went to work. Arranging everything back to place was even more tiring than training as it also uses more concentration. But after a few hours,they finally finished tidying everything. Elvira slumped to the wall to catch her breath but Lenalee handed her a rag,her other hand taking a broom. Elvira scowled while smiling and took the hand that held the rag and started wiping every shelf,window and anything else that's dusty and filled with grim in the room. She had to borrow a scrap cloth from Johnny's table to cover her mouth so she won't breath in the dust. In another level,the office finally looked better,and somewhat more cheerful. Elvira slumped onto the wall again,but when Lenalee wanted to told her to stand up again,she found out that she was asleep. A smile spread on her mouth and Lenalee patted her head.

" You're really nice,Elvira-chan. "she whispered before walking towards every one and waking them one by one from a good nap and for more coffee.

When Kanda went to Komui's office to leave a report. That Moyashi was as annoying as hell,crying over a stupid doll. He already gave Hevlaska the Innocence and couldnt wait to get some soba noodles but he stopped at the doorknob when he saw Elvira slumped to the wall,her kness brought up and a blanket covering her. He snorted. How could someone sleep in a place as messy as this? Then he noticed something. It wasn't messy. It was tidy and clean. One of his eyebrows rose and he glanced at Elvira again. Her hair had shadowed her eyes but he didnt care. After a surprise that he is able to actually see the carpeted floor clear of any papers in Komui's office,he left the report and closed the door. He caught a glance of Elvira again. Why the hell does he keep doing that? Then he saw a spark on her cheek. Every fibre of his body fought against it,but he neared her. Then she noticed she was crying. The hell? Then he heard some mumbling.

" Help... " was all he needed to wake her up.

* * *

**This is kinda short I know QwQ and again,Elvira has a somewhat split personality.  
~Taking request for fanfics~**

**Yes this is a triangle~! 3 To think that Yuu likes her 030**


	5. Chapter 5

**THANKS! **

**ScytheMeisterA- Thank you ^^ I will try my best**

**Guest in chapter2- Wells hope you don't spill the beans ;)**

**Lady Nightshade(Elvira's mom?XD)-MAYBE~~ XDXD**

**Thank you for reviewing. I will do my best!**

* * *

" _ ? Where are we? _ ? Why are you two- " It was another cursed dream. The two people who were with her were running frantically towards a room,the man carrying her and dragging the other girl. When both of them arrived at the door,the man opened the door frantically and pushed the two in.

" Do not come out no matter what! " He said,worry in his tone.

" _ ! Wait! I want the next you to know of this! To know of El-chan! "

" It's alright, _. Just implant yours into the next me. " the man smiled, " I want him to make new memories. "

" But _ ! " she wanted to protest but the man closed the door,the clicking of a lock echoing the room. The elder girl slumped in front of the door.

" _ ... What's going on? Why did he lock us here? "

" It's alright,El-chan... it's alright... I-I send you somewhere until everything is safe,OK? Until everything's safe. Until everyone is back. "

" What are you talking about?! _ ! What are you doing?! Let go! " she cried as a door appeared behind her. The elder girl carried her and held her,her arms out. Elvira could see bended clocks everywhere beyond the door, " _ ! Help! " she shouted.

The elder girl smiled as tears flowed down her cheeks " I'll slow your time,El-chan. I'll freeze this body just for you. " She said and let go.

" No! _ ! HELP! " She shouted and the world started to shake,calling her name. She kept shouting the word until reality came back to her.

Her eyes fluttered open and she gasped. She quickly got from the wall and used her hands for support as she breathed heavily.

" Oi. Elvira. You alright? " a cold but somewhat warm voice called to her. Her eyes drifted from the floor towards KAnda,her eyes glistening a pale gray.

" Kanda? " She mumbled and found cold sweat on her forehead.

" What were you dreaming about? " He asked as she closed her eyes and shook her head to calm herself. She furiously wiped her tears away.

" I don't know... A nightmare,I guess... " she talked and breathed in deeply, " I'm alright now. I'm alright. "

" Whatever you say. "

Elvira slowly got up with the support of the wall. " Hows the mission? "

" Che. " his attitude switched immediately, " The damned Moyashi cried over something as puny as a doll. "

" Doll? "

" The Innocence was in some wooden doll. Luckily we got it before the Level 2's did. "

" So it went smoothly then. "

" If it wasn't for the Moyashi I wouldve taken it long ago. "

" Heh. Where's everybody? "

" They went to check on the Innocence. "

" Oh. Well,I'm heading back to my room. "

" I'm going to the cafeteria. You wanna train with me later? " That was a random one...

" No. I'm a bit tired. Maybe next time. "

" OK. " he said before she walked out of the exit,surveying the corridors as her mind raced.

_Freeze my time? Freeze her body? Implanting memories? Whats all this shit?! _

She said and went into her room,slumping onto the bed and hugged her pillow,deep in thought.

" Why can't I remember anything... " she muttered and tears ran down her eyes. She quickly sat up and wiped them away but they just keep flowing. Seeing that it was 1.30 AM,she slipped into her undershirt and pants and switched off the light that illuminated her room. With her sharp eyes that were immune to the dark,it was as if she had eyes of a hawk. She went into her bed and pulled the bed cover over her,the tears kept flowing,wetting her pillow as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Tyki Mikk never expected to be stripped not only once,but twice in a day. First it was a girl and now an Exorcist boy,with snow-white hair and a cursed eye,his scar highlighted on his pale face. Even if the kid looked innocent,he could see the demon behind his facade. As the kid presented a royal flush,A vein in Tyki's head popped as he smirked in disbelief,his friends doing the same.

As they walked out of the Kilenkenko Station,embracing a hell called winter,Tyki knew what was going to happen.

" Here you go. " Right on time too. He turned and saw his clothes,stuffed in their luggage. He started to talk something about not caring as long as he got his stuff and another about hard be naked in this time of the year. Tyki smirked

" We haven't sunk that low,Shounen. " he said and didn't notice his hand together with his two friends', on the handle of the luggage. Without much of a thought,he wore his clothes as fast as he could. To say the truth,he was sure to collapsed and turn into a gigantic ice cube. Then he noticed his little friend,Eaze handing something to the boy. Shit. It was one of the silver buttons he plucked out when he killed one of those pesky exorcist. Kelvin Yeager,he though.

" Eaze,that's your treasure! " Tyki exclaimed before the boy could get a closer look of what it is. He digged through his pockets frantically,finding something to even their score and prevent the boy from knowing the truth that he didn't hear the boy saying its alright. Then he heard the train engine move. After a series of curses,he threw a deck of cards towards him,efficiently catching it with his palm.

" Let us off with that,OK? " He shouted and put a hand on Eaze's back. He saw a truly kind smile on the boy's face before the train disappeared into the tunnel. When the two called,Tyki held Eaze's hand and was ready to be in the mines again. Until the call came

**I'll just skip to the dinner,OK XP?**

" Explain why is helping with Road's homework this important again? " Tyki asked as he was forced into helping his niece with her homework,even if he'd never been to school before.

" Oh it's just for a while. Here's your job. " He said as he handed him three cards.

" Hmm? " He said as he took it from the Earl's huge hands.

" Help me find the Innocence~ 3 "

" That's pretty damn far away ya'know! "

" And kill the people listed while you're at it please~ " Now that Tyki liked. He could take their uniform buttons and give it to Eaze. Then his thought was cut off by a familiar face. But a somehow younger version of it. He flipped the card and showed it to the Earl and Road.

" And her? "

" Oh! I forgot! The previous you was killed by 'him' ,so you didn't remember~! "

" Remember what? "one of his eyebrows rose in curiosity. Then he saw Road sighed.

" This might be a lil' hard to accept,Tyki. But bear with it for a while. " Road said and a pang of memory hit Tyki like a brick. Memories flooded his mind. It was the Noah of Pleasure before him,Rhode and the girl he'd met at the train,a lot younger than she is,playing in one moment and running for their lives in another. As the last moment of the memory,where he was killed by'him' a gasp escaped from his mouth as he collaprsed on the floor,trying to catch his breath.

" Are you alright,Tyki-pon? " The Earl asked as Road walked towards him,a hand on his back.

" Yeah... " he managed to wheezed before stumbling up and regained his posture. " Find,kill and kidnap. Sounds like a busy schedule. "

" Sorry but I guess you can't revert back to your human form for a while. "

" It's OK. We're family after all. " He said and put on the top hat that fell and looked at Road,a worried expression on her. " It's alright,Road. I'll fulfill the past me's request. " He said before disappearing from the door.

" You think he'll be able to find him? " Road asked as she sat on Lero,hers and Earl's talking umbrella.

" I'm sure he's able to. " The Earl said as he walked towards his office,a large room filled with floating present boxes and candles,and plopped onto his soft cushioned chair,going back to his knitting.

* * *

Elvira didn't know how long she slept. It was probably the only night she didn't have nightmares. When she started to regain conscious,she felt something rocking her.

" Elvira-chan. Wake up. "

" Mmhm... Lenalee... chan? " She mumbled and opened her eyes.

" Wake up. Nii-san's calling you. " Lenalee said and saw tear marks on Elvira's face. Why was she crying?

" Mmh... Okay. " She said before letting out a yawn and stretched a little " I'll be there in a moment. "

" I'll be at his office. Please be quick. " She said before exiting her room. Elvira wondered how'd Lenalee entered her room as she took a quick bath. Maybe she had an extra key? She slipped on her uniform and buttoned the uniform on her way to Komui's office,attracting the attention of some Finders as she fasten her jacket over her black undershirt.

" Komui. You called? "

" Yes. There's been some Akuma activity detected in a small town in Northern Portugal. I want you to check them immediately. And be careful. Sightings have shown that there are 'cannibal butterflies'. " He said and handed her the file, " You'll meet your finder in the waterway. "

" Sure. Komui. And Komui? " She said before leaving the door, " Try not to mess up the place when I get back. " she saw a smile and went off.

When she arrived at the waterway,she was invited by a male Finder.

" Good afternoon. I take it that you are Ms. Elvira? "

" Yeah. And you are? "

" Michael. " He said as they got onto the boat. Elvira watched the Black Order building turning into a tiny dot. She'll be back. She'll be back and find out Komui didn't keep his promise and do the tired but heart-warming proccess again. She was so distracted with the building that she didn't notice a Portuguese man,with ashen gray skin,amber eyes and stigmatas on his forehead,gazing down with a sadistic smile on his lips as black butterflies,called Teez,flutter over him.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Now that that's done,pls review for more :) Really hope I can make it to 10. **

**~Yurei Katsu**


	6. Chapter 6

As they stepped out of the train,Elvira finished reading her mission file. Apparently people have been hearing voices of humming. There might be Innocence due to the sudden increase in Akumas. And for the butterflies,it seemed that it flutters around any body of a dead person. Apparently,they have no internal organs when they're found.

" Are you an exorcist? " An old man who wore priest clothing came and greet them.

" Yes. And you must be the head chief of this town? "

" ... " the man stayed silent for a while,"sadly no. I am his brother,Sir Jaden. My brother was... killed. "

" I am very sorry for your loss. May we see the bodies? "

" Yes. Of course. " the priest said and led them to a building that looked like a town hall. When they went in,they saw four bodies,perfectly covered by white sheets.

" Everyone please step back. " she said in a serious tone,causing everyone to flinch and scramble out of the hall.

" Michael,please wear gloves when you remove the cloth. There might be Akuma virus. " she said sharply when she saw his hand about to touch one of the cloths and wore her own gloves. Together,they remove the white cloths. The stench was so strong that Elvira and her Finder scrunched their nose in disgust. The bodies were covered with black pentacles,some completely black and on the verge of crumbling.

" Kkh. Akumas work. Michael,please burn them. We can't afford the leisure to wait. "

" Yes ma'am. "

In a few moments,smoke billowed from the burnt bodies as Elvira and Michael stood on the corner of a building,watching out for any Akuma. Elvira took the South and East whereas Michael kept watch out North and West.

" Ms. Elvira. 5 in NorthWest. " he said after two minutes.

" Stay here. If anything were to happen,contact HQ. " she said and jumped before she could hear a response. As she arrived on top of a building,merely ten feet from the Akumas,her eyes shone crimson,a sign for her need to kill. She picked a random pebble and threw. The Akumas stopped and looked at their right when they heard a sound. Instantly,Elvira jumped and threw her blades from upper behind, hitting 2 Akumas. With a scream they ignited,exploding in a flash.

" One. Two. " she counted as all the other 3 made a loud growl and bended their bullet barrels at her. As they Akuma bullets shot,Elvira ran and skidded below the bullets and Akuma. As she slided her blade through the bottom of one,she rolled on the ground and threw it at another and pulled as she heard two explosions.

" Three. Four. " she said and a smile formed in her lips as she gazed at the Level 2. It looked like a soup can with a mouth on it,it's eyes... well,everywhere. On his torso,limbs,tattered wings and his face. It was trembling like a puppy.

" W-Wai- ! "before he coul finish his words,a cross cut formed in his torso,slicing through his various eyeballs. With a loud shriek,it exploded and disappeared into the night.

" Five. Amen. " she whispered silently and headed back to the building where her Finder was waiting,apparently gun in hand.

" Any other Akuma sightings? " She said,ignoring the gun.

" No ma'am. That is all I see. "

" Good. Now have you found the Innocence? "

" Yes. I sensed that it is over there. " he said and pointed to an old abandoned bar. Of course. It has to be a old abandoned place. As they walked,they saw the priest.

" What is he doing in this hour?"

Then she saw the veins in his eyes.

" Akuma. He's one of them. And he's heading towards the Innocence. Michael,run as fast as you can while I kill it. " Wlvira said and unzipped the bottom half of her uniform. It was a little more efficient if the sleeves didn't block her.

She peered from a corner,feet on the ground as she gripped her blades. The priest was walking like a zombie,his face pale and blank. When he was right in front of her,she threw a blade through his head. His eyes widen and she threw another through his heart and pulled. The skin instantly melted,revealing a metal skeleton that screamed and went off.

" 6. 5 Level 1s,1 Level 2s. 6 too many. " she muttered and ran towards the direction of the building.

Michael was grateful that he wasn't killed just yet. Ms. Elvira must be some kind of Akuma repeller. So far their mission was going smoothly. He would be one of those great Finders that survived when he get back to the Order.

" Ms. Elvira. " he called as she hopped off the building,the bottom Hal of her wide and long sleeve flowing gracefully. " I've checked the insides of the building. It leads to an underground maze. "

" Maze? "

" Yes but apparently I'm not able to pass through. I kept ending up at the door. " he continued, " I believe only Innocence users are able to enter. "

" OK. You remember the drill? " she said and put her hand in. It felt as if her hand passed through a screen of jelly.

" Yes. Good luck. " he said and readied his gun. Elvira nodded and walked through the jelly like screen.

When she entered,she could hear a soft hum. With her used-to-the-dark eyes,she scanned her surroundings. It's true that it was an underground maze. She remembered playing with these things. As she put her right hand on the wall,she trailed in and walked in front of her. She felt a presence of Innocence as she arrived to a fork. She covered her right ear. Nothing. She then covered her left ear. A soft hum. She scraped through her domplet and found something extremely useful that she managed to get from the storage room. Solid sulphur. It was in a impossible bright yellow,perfect for tracking. She dropped one of the many pieces of sulphur on the ground,and went her way. If she had to go back,just follow the pebble shaped markings.

Through a labyrinth of twist,turns,forks,detours and such,she could feel the strong presence and heard a loud hum. As she saw a light,she followed it. Suddenly, she was blinded by the sudden light. In front of her was a doll,it's fingers which was strapped with real skin,rubbing against a half filled wine cup,surrounded by at least two hundred empty ones. Elvira walked towards her from the side. The doll was lifeless as the hand,cradled with the Innocence,kept rubbing on the rim of the glass. Elvira used her blade to cut off the wooden hand an extracted the Innocence.

" Good night. " was all she said and left,leaving the limp wooden body as hundreds of empty wine glasses.

As she was about to arrive at the exit,she heard a scream. Recognizing the voice,she ran as fast as she could,following the trails of sulphur. As she skidded to a stop when she was outside the bar, a gruesome sight was shown in front of her. Her Finder, Michael was choking as a man,who was maybe 20 years old and wore a suit and top hat,was strangling him with one hand,the other just passing through his chest. His fingers were waving freely,as if it were an illusion.

" Hm? There you are! I've been looking for you! " The man suddenly turned to her and smiled,as if he were a friend. He left his hand from Michael's chest but his other one kept its place as he lit his cigarette. Then his face suddenly changed to shock.

" Aren't you cheating girl A?! " he exclaimed and Elvira could suddenly see his face features. Even in two seconds,she knew what he was. Ashen gray skin. Blue black hair that was pulled back from his forehead,revealing a pair of amber eyes,a mole under one,and seven stigmatas.

" Noah... " she muttered.

" You don't recongnize me? " He asked,pointing to his face. Then the man in the train popped in her mind.

" You were the guy in the train... " she said in disbelief. All this time,he was one of the pawns of the Millennium Earl?

" Ho. You got good eyes! " He said and took out a poker card and flipped it,showing her name and an empty face with a scar on the right forehead and jet black hair, " I have to get some Innocence but you're still on my list. Are you Elvira Nightshade? "

_" He's after the Innocence and me. Not Michael. If I could distract him long enough... " _her mind raced and she took a step back,smirking as her eyes shone deathly white-gray,like the crescent moon that shone in the sky, " Yeah. If you want me,come and get me. " She turned and ran as fast as her legs could carry.

" Oi! " Tyki cried as the girl ran away faster than a panther. He looked at the unconscious Finder and sighed. This is going to be a long night. As he threw the Finder to the side,he sighed out a wisp of smoke " You're really naive,aren't you? " And dissipated as he went after hr at light speed.

Elvira panted and grunt silently as she ran. She made twists and turns and went up and down various buildngs. Energy sapped from her as she tried to ignore the numbness of her leg. Finally,she decided to hide in a dark alleyway to catch her breathe.

She panted and mumbled to herself, " Shouldn't those damn Noahs be faster? "

" We are. " the silky voice echoed and Elvira jolted to her feet,blades in hand. How did he catch up in this short time. She didn't even see sweat on him. He spread out both his hands and smiled, " Teez" .

As swarms of poker-symbolized butterflies swarm over her for human flesh,Elvira tried to slash them. But it was a futile attempt as the butterflies just flutter from her attacks. She used one of her sleeves to prevent the insects from aiming at her eyes as she threw the blades towards the building to her right,feeling a tug on her arm and let the retractable wire bring her up.

" That's cheating you know~ " He heard him say and sprinted as the butterflies followed close behind. As she was halfway from reaching the other building as she jumped,he was suddenly in front of her.

" You arrogant neko-chan(note:kitty. don't ask why). " He said and Elvira felt a force dragging her in high speed towards a brick wall. Her hands released the blades in surprise of the strength as she felt fingers tightly wrapping her throat,tightening her airways. She let out a gasp as she used her hands to pry of the strangling fingers.

" Let... go! " she gasped,struggling for air. The grip tightened even more and black dots started to dance in Elvira's vision. She was getting lightheaded.

The man only took the smoke out from his mouth,blowing a wisp of smoke from his mouth as one of the butterflies landed on his index finger.

" Do you know what is this,neko-chan? " he asked,the nickname clearly pissing Elvira off. But she was too busy trying to breathe to even care. He continued to explain as the hold lessen a little, " This is Teez. Do you know what they do? " He gazed at her,waiting for an answer.

" Eat... humans... " she croaked,as blood rushed to her head,lessening the throbbing pain.

" You're smart. But these little critters do more than that. They eat their victim inside out and outside in. " He looked at her,as if she were to be next. Elvira gulped lightly.

" But I can't do that to you,since you'll have to be taken in alive. " He said and smiled sadistically " But this is what I truly am capable of. " He said and thrust his hand through her chest,like how he did to Michael. Elvira inhaled deeply whilst he talked, " The power of the Noah of Pleasure. I have the privilege to touch anything I want. " He said and retracted his outstretched hand a little,and he could feel the quickened heartbeat of the girl. " Let's say I want to touch your heart, " he said and leaned in to her ear, " without making as much as a wound,I could rip it out right away. "he whispered.

" Tch. " due to his surprise,he looked at the girl face. Despite her deathly pale face and bleeding head,she smirked, " I rather have that then to be at the mercy of a damned Noah. " she spat.

Without hesitation,Tyki pushed her up the wall higher. Ignoring the pain searing at her back,Elvira's fingers scrambled for some sort of purchase of the bricks,ignoring the painful numbness as it kept hitting on bricks.

" You're as rude as pretty boy. Fine then. If you want it your way, " he smiled as he took a vial from his jacket pocket. Even with one hand,he could let the liquid-like substance flow into his hands and formed an orb, " you asked for it. " The butterflies were hovering around her now.

" Wh- " as soon as she opened her mouth,he shoved the liquid into her mouth and forced her jaws closed. Elvira shook her head as hard as she could to rid of the hand and liquid as she used her numb and frostbitten hands to pull the fingers off but the liquid quickly covered her nose and throat. Either she die of suffocation or swallow. Her body didn't listen to her mind as she swallowed the foul-tasting liquid down and coughed.

" Good. Well I had fun. You can keep the Innocence and that pesky Finder with this town Akuma free. You'll be seeing me a lot more,neko-chan. " he said and released a hacking Elvira, " and the name is Tyki Mikk. " he said as he tipped his hat and disappeared into the night. The midnight snow started to fall,mocking Elvira's condition with its beauty. Elvira slowly got up,but a pang of pain attacked her stomach. Letting out a hoarse cry,she pushed at her stomach,hopeful for something to come out,practically the thing that was shoved into her throat. As she coughed dryly,agonizing pain enveloped her being. She stumbled on the snow-patched floor,a crimson liquid,with a sleek of black,flowed from her lips as her vision blurred and darken. As she felt the cold of the snow,the Innocence is her pocket shone a gentle light.

* * *

"Ne, Tyki-pon" The Earl asked as he knitted somekind of very very big sock, " Did you finish the assignments? " he looked at him with his huge glasses.

" Well,most of the people were killed off except for two and three,most of their Innocence were destroyed,except for neko-chan's. "

" Neko-chan? " Road asked,sitting on a floating Lero with her fluffy skirt, " you mean El-chan? "

" Yeah. Her Innocence's more interesting than the rest. "

" Anyway,what happened? " The Earl asked.

" I made her swallow Akuma Blood Oil. " Tyki shrugged.

" You WHAT?! " He heard Road scream and the Earl dropping his knitting needles. When he turned towards her,she was smashing his forehead with hers and pulling his shirt collar,causing his hat to fall. " You know what Akuma blood oil do! She'll be killed! "

" Relax,Road. " he said and pried his niece off before he gets strangled, "I diluted it in water and some other stuff that'll neutralize the virus. It'll just cause her a hell lot of pain. "

" Why'd you do that,Tyki-pon" The Earl asked as he picked up his needles again.

" It's better to let them get weak first then control them,isn't it? " Tyki smiled sadistically. Road was about to shout at him and realized what he was up to. The corners of her mouth curved upwards as she sat back on Lero, " You really are delirious,Tyki. "

" Eh? What are you two thinking? " The Earl asked,a big question mark on his head. Sometimes,his family was just so hard to understand.

* * *

**Boo! Well that's for chapter 6~! Now for the replies to all you guys reviews ^^~**

**Sir Pheles-Thank you  
**

**Poker Face- Oops QQ was typing on my phone but thanks!**

**Tyki love- Err... Yaoi? But I'm not really good at that *cough***

**KagamineLen-Yes ^^ I will try my best**


	7. Chapter 7

After a brief explanation,the town was relieved yet confused at the same time.

" Why would Brother Jaden do such a thing? " An old farmer asked.

" Perhaps his grief for his brother overcame him. Akumas are monsters that are made from grief and sorrow. The Millennium Earl would trick them and make monsters out of them. " Elvira said,keeping her posture despite the throbbing pain at her stomach. They've been discovered in the snow and were more than ready to depart,the Innocence successfully in hand. Despite all the offers for hospitality,they both refused any.

" Will this placebe attacked again? " A young mother asked,holding her son as her husband put a hand on her shoulder,wrapping her in the cold.

" No. I will make sure of it. " she answered before hearing train engine from a distance, " thank you for your patience. I must go now. "

" Thank you,exorcist! " Some of the townsfolk shouted,leading to a lot of thanks. She followed her Finder up her train,welcomed by a small train attendant.

" Your cabin's this way. " the by said and started to turn.

" Erm... can you please provide us a cabin with a bathroom? Here's some cash. " she asked politely and handed the kid some cash. He considered the money in his hand and bowed slightly, " Of course. "

As they arrived at the cabin,Elvira's dropped her bag on the bed.

" After a few stations,we will meet up with Mr. Lavi and Mr. Bookman. " Michael said as sweat started to form on Elvira's forehead. She quickly wiped it off.

" OK. You must be hungry since we haven't eaten. You go on ahead to the dining cabin. " she said,suppressing the pain that's spreading. The Finder nodded in acknowledgement and went. As he left,Elvira took off her jacket. It was very warm despite the snow that fell outside. She took off the sash from her bag and tied it around her hip,securing the skirt slightly. Then she stumbled to the bathroom and locked the door,turning to the toilet and vomiting whatever was coming out of her throat. After gagging out whatever she had eaten while she waited for her Finder to regain conscious. She pulled the cord that hung from it and with the support of the sink,she stood up wearily and looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was so pale it could pass for paper,her hair a wet mess as it sticked to her face. Her stomach had been making knots when that damned Noah shoved something into her throat during their encounter. Her breathing was slightly ragged as she collapsed on the bathroom floor,slumped to the wall. The stabbing and dry pain that overwhelmed her stomach. This was going to be a long,long ride.

* * *

Two hours have passed since they got on the train,and the pain seemed to worsen throughout their journey to Lavi and Bookman. Even on an empty stomach,she managed to hack out some bile,always a small streak of black in whatever she managed to vomit out. She found a spot between the sink and toilet,the two currently most important thing to her. A layer of sweat covered her face as she used her arms to push at the pain. And the nausea wasn't helping either. It was as if her eyes were making 3 of everything. She couldn't even spell our her name due to the pain that dwells in her stomach. One more hour. One more hour until Bookman comes. She prayed that he knows what to do as she propped her knees to her chest,resting her head as she hugged her arms,her fingers digging slightly at her flesh due to the pain.

Her Finder,Michael suddenly knowcked on the locked door. " Ms. Elvira? Is everything alright? Mr. LAvi and Mr. Bookman will be boarding the train after two stations. You should get ready and meet them. And er... your uniform. "

It took her a while to find her voice,as the pain was almost to the point of being unbearable. Her throat was burning and sweat covered her body.

" I'll... stay here... When the two comes... please... tell them to get here. " She said and felt weary as light danced it her shut eyes. She clenched her jaw and pulled at the toilet bowl,working out her gag reflexes.

* * *

Lavi couldn't wait any longer to see Elvira when he'll board the train. Since Bookman keeps kicking him in the face,he guessed annoying her would result in a much less painful injury.

" Yo! Have you seen Elvira? " Lavi asked immediately as he saw another Finder in the dining room,fiddling with some berries.

" Ah! Mr. Bookman and Mr. LAvi! I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention. I am Michael. " He said and bowed slightly. The other three,including Lavi and Bookman's Finder,returned it.

" I was asking about where's Elvira? She's not here. " He said and looked around the dining room.

" Yes. It seems that she has fallen sick. She's in cabin 2 F. She requested for both of your presence. " He said,worry in his tone. Bookman knew that it was no joke and nodded to him and went to the direction of their cabin,walking with a fast pace despite being an old man,with Lavi following close behind. As they went into the cabin,they found a exorcist uniform belonging to Elvira,a patch of blood on the sleeve and under the collar. Bookman's eyes widen a little as he examine the blood. Despite having only one eye,Lavi could see something black and oily on the patch of dark crimson. A pang of panic attacked him as he banged at the bathroom door.

" El! Elvira you there? " He asked. He heard a groan and some shuffling,before hearing the lock of the door opening. He slided the door opened and his eyes widened.

" El? You look terrible! " He said and approached the crouching exorcist. She was cold and sweaty,her sleeveless undershirt soaked in sweat,her face clammy and her eyes in pain.

" Akuma Blood Oil. " Bookman said from behind him as he lightly shoved his apprentice away, " They're in her digestive system. "

" How? And why isn't she full of pentacles? " Lavi asked and saw that Elvira's breathing was shaky.

" No.. ah.. " was all she managed to mutter until she jerked back in pain,her stomach feeling as if it were smashed by a boulder. Bookman immediately took the box that was filled with his acupuncture needles,ushering Lavi to help.

" While I perform this,wipe every drop of sweat that's headed for her arm. We wouldn't want an infection. " He said as he wiped the arm with chloride solution. Lavi took a towel hanging from the towel hanger and got ready to work. As the needles dug into her skin,he could see her breathing becoming more regular as he changed the locations of the needles. After about 20 minutes,Bookman cleaned the needles and neatly put them back into his box.

" This is all I could do. The Akuma Blood will be excrete but by the looks of it,she hasn't eaten anything. " Bookman said and turned to leave, " Lavi,do your best to take care of her until we go back to the Order. Treat this as a medical training test. I will tell the Finders to get another room. "

" Wait you're just going to leave me like this,you old panda?! " Lavi panicked at the thought of being alone with her for the night. It was OK to dream that but to actually let that happen? Lavi wasn't as prepared as he thought. But the old man already closed the door to the cabin. Lavi cursed as he surged through his lessons with the old panda.

" El. How did they get in your system? An injury? "

" I-Ingestion... " she muttered as she hugged her stomach,agonizing just by the thought.

" Ingestion? How'd that happened? "

Elvira digged down her knees, " not so loud... the... damned Noah... shoved it into my throat... " she said and shoved Lavi to the side. Lavi flinched a little,not because of the sudden push but the fact that someone as hard headed as Elvira could be forced to swallow something like Akuma Blood Oil. But when he saw her gag and heave,he understands her condition immediately. He took her hair in his hands. As she managed to cough out some clear liquid with black oil-like substance in it,Lavi knew her condition.

" Have you take in anything from the train ride? "

" How... could I... without... vomiting again? " she asked. Her tongue was as dry as a desert and her throat felt like it was filled with acid. She clutched her stomach as she slumped to her spot between the sink and toilet.

" If you're just throwing up bile,your throat might get injured. Here. He said and filled the glass that set on the edge of the stove and filled it with tap water. " Here. Gurgle and spit. We don't want you swallow that Blood Oil back right? " He said and gave Elvira the cup of water. But for her,the water felt like lead. Her fingers trembled as I tried to get a hold of the cup.

" Here. " Lavi said as he slowly tipped the glass to her lips little by little. As she shook her jaw tiredly,she spat it out into the toilet bowl," I'll get you some water. " He said and turned to leave for the jug of water that sat on the night stand,but he felt a weak tug in the corner of his scarf. He looked back and saw Elvira,still crouched,using two trembling fingers to hold on to his scarf.

" Don't... go... " she said,her eyes pleading. Lavi sighed and crouched in front of her,putting her arm back,folded under her other arm and brushed the wet hair that was on her face. Normally,Elvira would've kicked him up the cieling,but she was too tired and in pain to do so. She needed someone to let her know that she's still alive. Somehow.

" Hey. " he smiled at her, " I'll be back in a short while,k'? You just sit tight. " He said and patted her head,turning to leave. For all her years,Elvira knew the fact that Bookmen were just like human recorders. They don't have real emotion. Their smile was fake. Lavi's carefree personality was fake. With that happy-go-lucky attitude,he could get information easier. She knew that they can fake a thousand personalities. She knew that they view humans and Noah the same way: idiots who fight just to gain something. But wasn't that what she always thought? Why'd she participated here and why her personalities would switch from her assassin one: quiet and cold/and her newfound one: somewhat warm and full of emotions. And she liked the former much more. But a part of her would yearn for the full-of-emotion side of her. Before she could think further,the redhead appeared with a jug of water and the empty glass.

" Here. " he said as he poured the water into the cup, " Drink this. You'll feel better. " her fingers slightly touched the cup as Lavi tilted it to her lips again. It was warm. She ignored the full and agonizing pain in her stomach and pushed the half-drunk cup away. As the pain grew,she drew her knees closer to her,her arms wrapping around it as she dug her head in,her nails slightly digging into her arms. Then Lavi noticed the little bite-like scars. Teases. He cursed inside.

" El? " he said and put his hand to her leg,shaking it a little.

She panted a little " I'm Okay... " she said as she jerked again by the pain inflicted on her stomach " It'll pass... "

* * *

For hours,Lavi just sat at the other side of the bathroom watching Elvira vomit for another 3 times. After that,it was just dead silence. He couldn't hear anything but her ragged breathing. She'd been drinking only water and vomitting for two hours since he'd found her. He crawled towards her and poked her arm a little " El,I think you need to eat a little. "

She shook her head violently and groaned, " No... " was all she murmured before squinting her eyes. Lavi took one of her hand and closed his palms around felt like he was touching ice, " C'mon. You gotta eat something. Just a nibble? "

She shook her head gain, " I can't... without vomitting... the room's spinning and... and I see... three of you... " she muttered tiredly as she opened one of her eyes,before groaning and shutting it again. She started to shiver. Lavi thought of it as a good sign. Before,she looked like she ran a marathon. Now,her body is able to feel the surrounding. Lavi unzipped his jacket and scarf and wrapped it around Elvira. He saw a blush form on her pale skin as the warmth soothed her by a little.

" You gotta keep warm. I'll just go get the train attendent to get some stuff,k'? " she said and shuffled out of the room. The scarf enveloped her neck,filling her with tender warmth. She felt the bruise given by Tyki Mikk but the scarf that was halfway up her face was causing her to slip. Her eyelids were getting heavier.

" El. El! " he felt a tug on her knees. Her eyebrows knitted by the pain that developed in her stomach and swatted the hand away. She was too tired to even complain.

" I got some orange juice,butter and ginger biscuits and some crackers. " When Lavi said those foods,Elvira's stomach churned and she looked away from him and the plate of food. The smell was already menacing itself.

" C'mon. Just a teetsy tiny sip and nibble. " he said and cracked the seal of the juice. As the smell of the juice travelled into Elvira's nose,she shook her head even more.

" C'mon. Trust me. " with the last two words,she looked up from his scarf. She wanted to say _You're a Bookman. Why would I trust you?_ But when she looked at his green eye,she immediately regretted her thought and wrapped her weak fingers on Lavi's hand and the juice,grunting," Fine. "

Lavi smiled,"Good. "

Holding her breath,Elvira ,with the help of Lavi,gulped down the sweet sour liquid that was poured into the cup.

" There ya' go. C'mon. Open up. " Lavi said and the sickening smell of garlic biscuits hover her nose. Ignoring every fibre of her body,she bit it little by little,finishing one biscuit in 10 minutes. The pain suddenly subdued and Elvira let out a breath. She took Lavi's hand and slipped her fingers in. Against her icy cold skin,he felt like a chimney fire,warm and bright.

Elvira managed to hold it down for 15 minutes before she started heaving again. This time she felt the ache in every muscle and the room was turning into a giant spinning torture. After gagging out everything she could,she slumped back onto the wall and gripped at Lavi's wrist,where her fingers won't rip the fragile skin of his fingers. She knew it would leave somekind of bruise,but Lavi keep patting on her knee.

" It's OK. You can bruise my arm all you like. I'm sorry but you'll feel better soon. I promise. " he said and patted his free hand on hers,reassuring her. She moaned a little and nod crudely.

They were just a few hours away from the nearest station to the Order,they will change trains and ride a carriage to the Order. And Lavi wasn't sure if Elvira could hold it for that long. She was getting weaker by the minute. Her eyes were closed tightly and her mouth was slightly open,cold breathe escaping her lips as she tried to stay awake. The stabbing pain of her gut turned into one that felt like food poisoning. It was slightly different but no less painful. Lavi sat in front of her,soothing her hair and sometimes making her eat. She was slipping away until she heard an urgency in Lavi's voice.

" El? El? Look at me. Don't fall asleep yet. " He said,patting her cheek.

" Mnn... tired... " Elvira said as she hugged his arm. She was so tired so needed to hold onto something for her head to support. And her arms were too weak for the weight. Somehow she felt like a balloon yet her head was like lead. The pounding pain of her head wouldn't stop. Stupid Akuma Blood Oil. Stupid train. Stupid Noah that fucking shoved the shit into her throat and made her suffer. That damn Tyki still let her take her Innocence and the new one. He thought she was weak. Next time she sees him,she'll enjoy cutting him into a million pieces. But the cold tiles,the pain in her stomach,Lavi making her eat and vomit,The pain of every muscle in her body was too much. She wants to just sleep. Her eyes were getting heavier.

" El? El,you have to wake up. Lemme check on you and you can eat. El! El,just open your eyes. " Lavi said and shook her,his voice tight.

Elvira manged a groan and rolled her head limply,looking at Lavi with tired and irritated eyes.

" Good. There you go. Just focus on me for now. Here,just nibble on this. Then you can sleep. " Lavi said and took the saltine biscuit and held it to Elvira,careful not to move his other arm,tucked in both her arms and head. Elvira frowned a little and bit on the biscuit little by little. Then she felt Lavi remove his hugged arm and put it around her waist,the other wrapping around her legs.

" You wouldn't want to sleep somewhere as stuffy as this,would you? " He asked and lifted her. She was surprising light,despite being only a few inches shorter than him. Though Allen hadn't quite liked having a girl taller than him by a bit. When he lied her down on bed,she groan and grabbed his tunic.

" Don't ... want to lie down... hurts... " she clenched her fist and teeth. She's trying to say the least words she could. Lavi immediately

understood and set her upright,sitting behind her with his legs open. Then he pulled her towards her. Elvira felt his heartbeat and somehow felt calmer.

" Since there's no bigger pillow,I guessed I have to be it. " Lavi joked and got a weak and tired glare from Elvira. But with his exorcist jacket and scarf wrapped warmly around her,she managed a weak yawn before sipping from reality. She could feel his chin on her head as the world became dark. She had her hands wrapped around his arm,her cheek pressing against it.

As Michael went to inform Lavi and Elvira about the train exchange,he saw that the exorcist was sleeping calmly,her eyebrows slightly knitted but somehow calm,her head on Lavi's chest. Her had his hand on her hair.

" Ah,it's time to change trains? " Lavi noticed him and smiled like the current situation was perfectly normal.

" Err... yes Mr. Lavi. Bookman told me to inform you. Erm... I'll be going. " He said and left the two.

" What's with him? " Lavi murmured to himself and patted on Elvira's cheek. She let out a soft hum.

" C'mon El. We gotta switch trains soon. " Lavi said and carefully got out of the bunk bed and put his hand on her back.

" Errrrgh... " she said and he felt her back leaning on his hand and increased his strength.

" El? What's wrong? "

" I... can't feel any strength... my legs... " she said and he saw that they were trembling.

" You can't feel them? " Worry etched on Lavi's expression as she nod.

" Nothing... my hands... arms... nothing... but my stomach... " she said and wrinkled her nose and clenched her teeth in pain. Shit. Her condition was going downhill. Not only her pain wasn't calming,she can't feel her limbs. They had to get to Order quick. He grabbed Elvira bride style and carried her to the dining cabin,a sweat flowing from the side of his face.

" Lavi. How is her condition?"

" Worsening. There's no feelings on her limbs and the pain's not subduing. I think the Akuma Blood Oil is mixed with something other than water. "

" It seems so. We need to get to Order and fast. "

Lavi nodded.

" Lavi. " Bookman suddenly said. Lavi looked up,suspecting the panda to give him a lecture on being neutral towards the Order and Noahs,as Bookman they can't possess special emotion.

" Use your hammer and bring her to the Order. My techniques are useless against whatever was forced into her body. "

" What? I thought- "

" She is the last of the Nightshade family. I do not have time to lecture,but her family line played a very important role in the war. And I do owe the Nightshade family. " He said,back turned towards his apprentice. Lavi was silent for a while and nodded crudely.

" When this is over,I want an explanation. " Lavi said before summoning his hammer. As it grew bigger and bigger,he sat on it as it floated slightly,Elvira sweating profusely in his arms. She's struck with fever.

" Of course. Now go. I will take care of the Finders. Use your golem to contact HQ. " And with that, Lavi set off to the sky,commanding his hammer to go faster. The cold wind blew at his hair as he hugged Elvira,his palm tightly holding her exorcist uniform. When he gazed down,he saw bruise marks on her neckline,finger shaped bruises. When he finds out the bastard that did this to her,there's hell to pay.

" KOMUI! " Lavi shouted towards his golem in the wind. In 20 minutes,they will reach the Order.

" Bzzt... Wha- Bzzt... it Lavi? " Without full sentences,Lavi knew what te director was saying.

" Elvira has a large amount of Akuma blood oil,diluted with water and something else. We need te medical team ASAP. "

" Bzzzt-K. We will be ... Bzzzt... entrance immedia... Bzzt... " his voice was cut off. Curse this stupid snow. Lavi tucked the golem in his pocket and shook Elvira a little. She didn't respond. Then he noticed her skin was icy cold,despite the jacket and scarf hung over her. Lavi didn't mind the cold but seeing that Elvira was practically icy cold he panicked.

" El? El wake up! " he said and shook her again. He put his fingers on her necks and felt her pulse. It was weak but it was enough for him to let out a sigh of relief as he hugged her tighter.

Komui assigned the medical am and Lenalee with himself to the entrance. He couldn't have Elvira dying just yet. If she does,his sister will be crushed. Somehow,Elvira reminded him of his sister before her smile was real and genuine.

Cold,always faking her smile,and pretending to be something else. She was like a second sister to him. A part of Lenalee and himself.

" Nii-san,what happened to Elvira-chan? "

" She's infected by Akuma Blood Oil. The thing's neutralize but theres some other liquids mixed in it. We have to give her immediate action. "

" How did that happen? " she asked as they ran down the hallway towards the gate.

" I suspect it was Noah. "

" Noah... " Lenalee muttered and balled her fist. The last time they met one,Allen and her were on the brink if death if it wasn't for Miranda. Now they aimed for her new little sister. The Noahs were the worst there is.

As they arrived at the gate,Lavi descended from the sky with his hammer and grabbed the shrunken weapon,running towards the medical team. He put the unconscious girl onto the bed and they were sprinting towards the surgery room. Lenalee attached a gas mask onto her. She saw the bruise marks on her neck and tiny bite scars around her body and cursed inside.

" Did Bookman perform acupuncture? "

" Yeah. She was throwing up non stop,sometimes with the blood oil in it,always in tiny amounts. She deceived the amount of blood oil about the volume of a cup. It's been diluted with water and maybe poison. Don't know what but now she can't feel her arms and legs and she's been hit with fever. "

" OK. Wait outside and we'll perform surgery immediately. " Komui said as they went into the medical room. Lenalee closed the door from the outside and slid down to the floor.

" Lenalee... " Lavi said and put a hand on her shoulder and noticed she was starting to sob.

" Why? Why does she has to suffer so much out of everyone? "

"... " Lavi stayed silent.

" She's been through enough... Why? " she kept sobbing,her knuckles on the door and years wetting her cheeks,dripping down to her uniform. Lavi just stood there,out of words to say. Elvira made him think of himself. Never able to trust anyone yet holding everyone's life as her own. From his childhood,Lavi never had a real name. 'Lavi' wasn't even his real name. It's just another group of letters. His real name was long forgotten when he became a Bookman-in-training.

" Usagi? " he heard Kanda say his nickname from a distance.

" Yo,Yuu. " Lavi said as Lwnalee wiped her tears and stood up,her eyes slightly red an puffy.

" What happened? Komui was frantic just now. " he said and looking at the usagi frown he'd knew something bad happen.

" Elvira encountered a Noah during her mission. The Innocence was safe but... "

" But? "

" She's poisoned with Akuma Blood Oil. The Noah forced it down her throat. "

" What? If the Akuma blood oil's in her system- "

" The pentacle effect was neutralized. The damn Noah just wanted to torture her. " Lavi said and squinted his eye while clenching his teeth.

" ... " Kanda stayed silent as he watched the usagi piss off. He'd never seen this side of him. " We might as well stay here and wait rather than crying over what happened. " he said bluntly. Both Lavi and Lenalee looked at him and nodded slightly.

After a few hours,they say across the floor,waiting for the " SURGERY IN PROGRESS" light to dim out. Finally it did. When Komui walked out,Lenalee was the first to get up and grabbed her brother's shoulders.

" How is she? Will she be alright? "

Komui sighed as he removed the clawing hands from him," We're only able to keep her from being further poisoned. Somehow,we can't get it out of her system. She'll live but we won't know how long will she be in coma. " he explained as Lenalee hugged her brother and cried. Lavi just watched for a while and went to his room,saying that he'll change into his other uniform,since Elvira had his. Kanda left before him to the training centre. From his 'birth',he's been assigned to kill off the bastards. And he will.

As Lavi went to his room,he kicked the chair as hard as he could,causing the furniture to hit the wall with a 'bang',echoing the room.

" This fucked up war does nothing other than pain... " he cursed and stumbled onto the floor,hands ruffling his hair in frustration.

* * *

**Whoots! I wanted to write until this whole pain Things finished but I'd never expect it to be this long.**

**How I came up with the idea? Simple. I'm food poisoned. So it's easier to write the pain down TAT**

**~Yurei Katsu**


	8. Chapter 8

As Lavi gathered the courage to go into Elvira's room,a frown formed on his lips. She had a gas mask on her,providing her oxygen as a numerous machines beeped beside her,making sure her heart was beating. X-Ray images show the black patches in her digestive system. Lavi sneered in disgust on the Akuma Blood Oil.

Elvira was lying on the bed,her head tilted a little and her breathing as ragged as during their train ride. Lavi walked over to her and sat on a chair beside the bed. He took her hand with both his hands and put the icy fist on his forehead,Her fingers limp and cold.

" Don't worry. You'll get better soon. " Lavi said and stood up,glancing at his unconcious friend before walking out of the room,ready to go on a mission. It was short,but he wanted to stay by her side. Bookman called him from the exit.

" Let's go. "

" You haven't explained yet. " Lavi muttered quietly as they traveled down the ampty hallway.

" About? "

" About the Nightshade Family. "

" Yes. That. I forgot. " This made Lavi raised suspicion. The old panda would never forgrt anything. Not even the lunch he ate a week ago, " The Nightshade family played an important role in history. "

" You told me that. "

" Be patient,you brat. " Bookman sighed and continued, " Have you heard of witches? "

" In fairy tales and suck,yeah. "

" Well,the Nightshade family were the real thing. Unlike Innocence or Noah powers,they were born with amazing powers. As witches,or warlords,as they speak,they can control almost anything at will. Water. Fire. Earth. Air. Even bending light and darkness. Yet like us,they stayed neutral when the war started. They've watched over the years as humans and Akumas fight,hiding in the dark as it unravel. One fatal mistake one of them made was throwing away half bloods. One of them was Elvira. She was soon adopted into the Kamelot family. The Earl wanted to use her power to take over the world. The 14th Noah,Neah Walker,didn't only kill the Earl just to become the new Millennium Earl, he also planned to kill Elvira. Yet the Noahs before the current one managed to keep her alive for 35 years. I suspect it to e the courtesy of the Noah of Dreams,Road Kamelot's,doing. If the Earl were to take her and awaken her abilities,this war will have a result 100 times faster than we thought. And the long forgotten 15th Noah will be reborn. " Bookman finished and saw that his apprentice was dumbfound.

" 15th Noah? First it was 13th,then 14th ,and now you're saying there's a 15th? " Lavi exclaimed in disbelief.

" Yes. While the 14th is the Noah of Destruction,the 15th,only appearing every three hundred years if the 14th were to be reborn. Which means that the Earl needs the 14th to reincarnate the 15th. "

" This is messed up... " LAvi said,ruffling his red hair in frustration, " What about you owing them? "

" ... " Bookman stayed silent, " In order to save the Bookmen clan,including me,they let themselves be exterminated. "

" Wh-What? " he heard of witches being heavily exterminated worldwide before.

" They claim themselves to be just monsters. Instead of saving themselves,they sacrificed themselves to save the Bookmen clan,ranting on how important is knowledge than power. "

" ... " Now Lavi stayed silent. Elvira,who likely has 2 personalities,doesn't know that she'll be a weapon to the Millennium Earl. " Not knowing is a scary thing. "

" That's where we,the Bookmen,come from. " Bookman ended the conversation with that sentence. The rest of the mission went well,with a confused Finder questioned by the silence between the two.

* * *

Tyki made sure no one was in the medical room and materialized into the room,in front of an unconcious Elvira.

" I thought you would put up more of an entertainment,neko-chan. " he said and sighed a wisp of smoke,making sure every one of it passed through the ceiling.

" Tyki-pon~! " The Earl's voice rang in his head, " Are you done yet? "

" Tch. Gimme a break,Millenie. And stop it with the weird nickname. "

" Just hurry up~ " he said in his head. Tyki grumbled and removed his glove with one of his hand and thrusted his hand into her stomach. Unlike last time,he didn't get to see her reaction,since she's unconscious. When he pulled his hand out,the black blob like liquid was vibrating lightly in his hand. He took the vial out and reverted the Akuma Blood Oil back to its water form. It slushed down into the bottle and Tyki capped it with a cork. The amount lessened by a quarter. He was amazed that it actually lessened. He sighed and smiled at the girl.

" Next time,neko-chan,you'll be the main actor. " an impossibly wide grin formed on his lips as he passed through the wall.

As he arrived back at the mansion,he immediately went into Earl's office. There Road was eating cookies from a cookie jar,crumbs on the side of her mouth. Sometimes,Tyki wondered what the girl does to keep that tiny frame.

" So,did you do it? " Road asked when she saw him.

Tyki took out the vial,a tiny frown in his face, " She could survive you know. " he said.

" We know but that's foul play. " The Earl said as the vial floated over him. He opened the vial and sip some of the liquid. Surprisingly,a firework like explosion escasped his ear and smoke billowed from it.

" Tyki-pon... " The Earl asked as the smoke continued to billowed from his ears, " This taste disgusting... What did you mix? " He said and grbbed a cookie from Road,munching it to get rid of the taste.

" Water,poison and some holy water to neutralize the pentacle effect. "

" Well we won't be making them anymore. " The Earl coughed as he threw in into a trash can,taking a sip of his tea.

" Is it my turn now,Earl? " Road asked with enthusiasm as Tyki lit a cigarette,settling on a armchair facing the Earl's table.

" Yes,Road~ Just don't scare her too much~~ " The Earl said and Road did a flip while standing on Lero,sticking her tounge out to Tyki, " Watch me. I'll win for sure. " she said and summoned a door and went her way.

Tyki just sighed out a smoke as the Earl asked, " So did you destroy everyone on the list together with their Innocence? "

" Most of them. There's one that's a bit tricky. "

" Hmm? " The Earl lifted his head from his kntting and his glasses gazed at Tyki silently. Tyki took out the card. It flipped,revealing Cell Roron. He turned to a name in the corner and pointed weakly,a dreary voice sounding his name. The grin in the Earl's face grew wider.

" Yes. This child is a nuisance... " The Earl said and awkward silence filled the room for a few seconds, " But you'll find him anyway~~ "

Tyki sweat-dropped a little,amused by the Earl's attitude, " So how do you suppose Road will tempt neko-chan? "

The Earl chuckled silently, " She's a smart child. I believe that she'll finish two of her objectives. "

" Two of her- " Then Tyki got it, " You're telling me she's getting the Innocence?! "

" Yes. Is that a problem? "

" That's my job! "

" It wouldnt hurt to give her something to do right? Anyway, there seems to be more people that needs to be 'deleted'. " The Earl said as he looked at a whimpering Cell.

Tyki sighed and stood up,taking the pitiful card prisoner between his fingers,smiling, " See you then,Earl. "

" Remember to fully destroy his Innocence~ He's a tought one~ " He said and Tyki disappered from where he went. The Earl tilted back to his chair and looked up the cieling.

" This war is going to end soon~~~ " He laughed,his eyes glinting a deadly light.

* * *

**Agh this chap is so short! Sry guys for now I am ABSOLUTELY out of ideas.**

**Skinn- Yes it is XD (for those who're confused,skinn-san and I are admins at a DGM page ^_^ )**

**Nicole- Well,that's in their nature. And Elvira just swallowed Akuma Blood Oil,Water,Poison and chemicals you wouldn't want to know XD**

**Sain Philicos- After this fanfic,I'll be sure to do one ^^ **

**Guest- It's not a Komui pairing fanfic geez -3- you readers have the craziest ideas**

**Random fan- Thanks **

**TO ALL THE READERS,PLS READ AND REVIEW! **


End file.
